powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
José Rodríguez
José Rodríguez (ジェームス・ルイス), is one playable character in Rage of the Dragons. About Pepe Pepe has a fame as tough and undisciplined at school and house, that's why his is usually in troubles. When 13 and after moving to south Mexico he started to practice all kinds of extreme sports, even expeditions into the jungle alone, there we found an ancient ruin that once belong to the great Aztec empire that spread across all Mexico, inside he found an ancient scroll that kept the spirit of the Green dragon or Quetzalcoatl as it was know in ancient Mexico, the spirit, long time sleep felt the natural resonance in this new host and took possession of Pepe's body, confused, Pepe returned to the city. After this encounter he started to train, under the hidden guidance of the spirit, the ancient Aztec art of fighting that bases the technique in speed, kicks, short range attacks and grabs, because Pepe ignored he was doing all under the guidance of the Green Dragon he tough it was cool all those movements that suddenly he was able to perform. But this, along with his indiscipline got him into trouble, back in Mexico city he got into troubles with a band that ruled his neighborhood, because of this his father, fearing something may happen to his son decided to send Pepe to Sunshine city where an uncle lived, there he attends to high school and easily made lots of friends, there he will meet Pupa and Pau, two girls that will cause him lots of pains. After the rising power of the BLACK DRAGON and the arrival of the rest of dragons Pepe felt something was not right, the spirit of the green dragon felt the confrontation with evil forces was about to start, so, once again, leads Pepe into battle when he decided to help Pupa to find her big brother lost in the turmoil of the sect. Special Moves * Istak: Pepe dashes to his opponent and does a back fist, then surrounds his fist with an electric spark, doing multiple hits. * Temoc:'Pepe jumps into the air and does a dive kick at an angle into his opponent.When he lands, he does a quick axe kick, striking the opponent with lighting using his foot. * '''Arriba:'Pepe does a rising knee attack. Performing the move with hard kick will add a spinning kick with electric properties. * '''Cuautli: Pepe stomps a mudhole into the opponent while they stand and with the 8th hit, he tosses them and himself up. He lands first and strikes a nice crouch pose, making a pillar of lightning strike the opponent before they land * Quetzalcuatl:'Pepe charges up, making electricity surge through his body and he charges into the opponent, knocking them up into the air if it hits. While they're in the air, he stops and does a power up pose and strikes the opponent with a pillar of lightning. Music Themes *'Cheer Up !:Rage of the Dragons Appearances *''[[Rage of the Dragons|'Rage of the Dragons']]'' Related Characters Pupa Salgueiro: Friend Pau: Friend Sprites Gallery File:PUPA_rest.jpg File:Pupa_pepe.jpg File:Art4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rage of the Dragons characters